


Splitting the Seams

by orphan_account



Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Body admiration, Brian May Feeder, Fluff, Food Kink, Gay Characters, M/M, Multi, OT4, Pants Ripping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, feeders, freddie mercury feeder, john deacon feedee, no smut sorry, polyship, roger taylor feeder, theyre all gay try and stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian started to undo his shirt, one tight button at a time. Their hands roamed his soft body, occasionally stopping to pinch his tummy or his love handles. The guitarist ran his hand across the stretch marks that littered his belly.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/John Deacon, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Tayor
Series: Chubby Queen One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Splitting the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> okay so writing john as a feedee gives me LIFE 
> 
> also i wrote this entire fic in comic sans i hope you all know this
> 
> i changed my tumblr to @/chubbyreginataylor :)

John stood backstage, a paper plate in hand. He was piling treat after treat onto the flimsy plate. He stood in front of the buffet that was made for the crew and band members. John’s eyes gleamed with desire. 

He was ravenous. Even though the poorly prepared food was cheap and fairly unhealthy, it was still delicious. He gorged himself on the greasy American food. John slowly made his way through the foods his pants became tighter. 

The waistband of his bellbottoms was straining, the elastic wasn’t going to hold on much longer if he kept this appetite up. But the bassist could keep it up. The crew always had an extra set of clothing ready in case something happened. In case John ripped a hole in his pants. 

He didn’t know how long the crew would put up with his excessive though. The majority of his pants and shirts had felt quite tight lately. Soon John would outgrow the entirety of his poor strained wardrobe. Then the crew members really wouldn’t be happy with him.

It wasn’t like John had much of a choice sometimes. His boyfriends, Roger, Brian, and Freddie loved to cook lavish meals for the bassist. It wasn’t like he minded, maybe the wardrobe managers did. 

John had completely zoned out as he ate one of the cupcakes that sat on the table before him. He hadn’t yet realized that Freddie had entered the room. There was a glint in the lead singer’s gaze once he caught a look at his boyfriend. 

He couldn’t resist pinching the younger man’s backside. When Freddie did, John jumped and turned around. He smirked as the brunette turned around, there were crumbs and icing on his face and his rosy cheeks were filled with dessert. 

“Almost time to go on stage, we have five minutes left darling. You better finish up that cake,” Freddie smiled. He took his thumb and swiped off the blue icing on John’s face. 

John blushed and hurridly swallowed the food in his mouth before taking a larger bite of the cupcake. Freddie winked at him, giving butterflies, the older man turned and headed out of the room. John rushed after him, uncomfortably tugging at his pants. 

His run was more like a waddle now, much to the approval of Freddie who was watching the boy run to him. John bent down and heaved a great sigh. He finally made it to Fred, out of breath and worried that his button to his pants might pop. This show was going to be fun. 

\---

John swayed sightly as the rhythm ran through him. His fingers glided across the fretboard of his bass. His head bopped up and down, he and Roger were on fire tonight. Speaking of the drummer, he could feel those pale blue eyes on his ass. 

It seemed like the entire band was entranced with him tonight. Freddie, during Lier and about every other song, couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He was grinding on him, it almost prevented him from playing his solo in Lier. 

John had even caught Brian staring at him. Every time he turned to face the astrophysicist his face would go beet red. He had always looked so caught off guard every time Deaky glanced over at him. 

John quite liked all of the attention. 

Roger gave him a large smile, an encouraging one as he turned around to face the blonde. John started to dance, even more, feeling the beat throughout. But things started to turn south as he felt something in his pants. 

Oh no.

The seams on his pants were stretching a little too much. They strained even more as he moved to face Freddie who was now staring at him with a quizzical look. A loud noise ripped through the hot and humid air. His seams finally split

“Fuck,” John mumbled. The bassist panicked and pleaded with Freddie with his eyes. He hoped the older man would tell the stage manager to help him, but the only thing his friend did was grin. The grin widened as he saw the rip that ran from the top of John’s waistband to around the middle of his thigh. 

Freddie finished out the song and turned to the crowd, now giddy with excitement. He quieted the rowdy crowd before he turned to the blushing brunette. 

“Oh look, Deaky’s split his pants!” Freddie chuckled a little too happily. 

John felt his face go an even darker shade of red as the fans ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’ him. The lead singer kept chatting away about his little mishap, so, he looked at Brian for some sympathy. 

The only thing he found was Brian quickly shifting from foot to foot. He was viscerally uncomfortable. The curly-haired man was using the Red Special to cover up his crotch. John instantly knew he had a boner. Brian was turned on from him ripping his pants, he couldn’t believe it. 

John faced Roger now, hoping for some form of understanding. All he got from the sweaty blonde was a penetrating stare that directed at the split seams of his pants. Roger glanced up at him a seductive look in his blue eyes, he winked at him and licked his lips. John didn’t quite know what to do. He didn’t realize that all three of his boyfriends liked this kind of stuff. 

Freddie strutted over to the younger man, with a plan in mind. He leaned onto the bassist, tickling his ear with his soft lips.

“We can handle this later.” 

John swallowed harshly. Freddie’s hands found their way behind his bass and to where the waistline of his pants were. His long fingers wrapped around the golden button and undid it. John sighed out of relief, the pressure that the pants were creating in his tummy was exhausting. Freddie pinched the small pooch of chub that was forming and walked away. 

—- 

John laid down on the lumpy couch backstage. He let out a quiet exhale as he padded his sweaty browline with a damp towel. The bassist set the fabric down and stared at his pants. They were already unbuttoned, but they didn’t seem like they wanted to come off of him anytime soon. 

John had been struggling for the last few minutes, trying to hopelessly get the tight jeans off of his thighs. His plusher thighs had prevented him from getting them off. John’s thighs were now covered in red patterns from the pants. 

The brunette was too busy groaning and struggling to get the dreaded things off of him to notice his boyfriend, Roger, had sat down right next to him. The drummer slid his arm around John and smirked.

“Do you need any help with that?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. 

A light dusting of pink covered John’s cheeks, “maybe…” He trailed off. 

Brian had taken notice of the two love birds and decided to join them on the ratty couch. He settled on the knotty and tattered couch, on the right side of John, across from Roger. The blonde winked at him and gestured to their boyfriend’s pants. Brian’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“I think Brian can help with your pants too, can’t you?” He suggested, a devious smile crossing his angelic face.

The eldest man nodded vigorously. This was like a dream come true for him. His boyfriend was plush and chubby now, too fat to get out of his own pants. John gazed at him, biting his lip as he waited for Brian and Roger to start working on the pants situation. 

The bassist shifted uncomfortably in his seat, gazing at both of them with large puppy eyes. Before the two of them could help their boyfriend, Freddie sashayed over to them. He sat right in between John’s legs, propping up his face with his hands.

“What are you doing my darlings?” Freddie questioned. He fiddled with John’s jeans as he awaited a response from the other three. 

“We’re trying to get my pants off, they’re stuck,” The bassist moaned. He tried to shimmy out of them even farther but he couldn’t even get the jeans past his mid-thigh. 

“Oh, I can help with that,” He stared at John with his dark and beautiful eyes, there was a certain look in his eyes. 

Freddie started to pull them off, grunting as the pants ripped even farther. Roger started to assist the lead singer. John sat back and let them work, it felt nice to be taken care of like that. To be fattened up and pampered. 

Brian started to undo his shirt, one tight button at a time. Their hands roamed his soft body, occasionally stopping to pinch his tummy or his love handles. The guitarist ran his hand across the stretch marks that littered his belly. 

“Such a beautiful belly,” He whispered, smiling softly. 

Freddie and Roger had successfully gotten the now useless pair of jeans off of him and were now just admiring John’s new body. His pudgy stomach was now attracting the attention of the boys. They cooed at his soft and pale tummy. Roger pinched it and smiled at how it jiggled. 

“You’re so fluffy,” The blonde commented on his face. His pale blue eyes gazed up at him. 

John blushed as Freddie ran his delicate hands over his doughy face. His thumb brushed the slight double chin that was starting to form. John’s face was starting to fill out, even more, his cheeks were noticeably more round. The other bandmates were so proud of themselves. 

“Look there,” Freddie motioned to his thighs. 

All four of the boy’s eyes traveled down there. John was considerably more bottom-heavy than he was top-heavy, but there was no complaint from any of them. It gave them a pretty good view from behind. 

John loved his new body very much, so soft and plush. 

It was amazing. 

END


End file.
